Insecurities of a Kunoichi
by NaomiSpice
Summary: Behind the strong fists and determined willpower of our most beloved lady shinobi, are insecurities that are too familiar. What lies beneath the surface of every successful woman, is a woman who doubts. (Rated M for sexual content)


_I've always lived in the now. The present is the locus of the future, after all. The past, is, therefore changeable by envisioning the future as it passes into the present. If that makes any sense. Probably not. I'm not a writer like Jiraiya. My jumbled thoughts could never amount to a philosophy or great poetry._

 _They say actions speak louder than words, but actions are fleeting. The words of our ancestors will live on forever if we care for them. Jiraiya will have legacy._

Tsunade felt a wave of weariness come over her, and she noticed her fingertips had become withered. She stepped out from the bath, and bound her light blonde hair into a towel. She met gaze with her own amber eyes in the mirror and traced her hands along her brows, cheeks, and chin.

 _Am I beautiful? Am I even pretty? Certainly not youthful. Not anymore. Does such a trait matter, anyway?_

Tsunade adjusted the warm towel on her head, and looked down at her body. A pair of petite shoulders, straight torso, narrow hips small small, boxy feet.

Tsunade cleared her throat. _My voice is so deep. I swear like a man. Drink like one too. What is a woman? Do I possess womanly virtues? There's always my breasts. They've done all the compensating a girl could ask for. Without them, I'd probably be mistaken for a cute boy._

She placed both her palms on her stomach, and slid them up, expanding her fingers she cradled her silken breasts. The gentle touch excited her nerves and a chill raised bumps on her skin. Warmth rushed through her chest, and her nipples puckered.

Aroused, the tightness in her breasts battled the loose contents beneath her skin. Tsunade clenched her teeth and took a step toward the bathroom counter, the gap between her thighs began to swell. The water on her skin had dried, and dewy sweat soon took its place.

She let out a sharp exhale.

With her left hand clutching her breast, Tsunade let her right glide below her navel. Her fingers massaged the tender folds of her labia. Cheeks flushed pink, her jaw fell slack as her breathing hastened.

Pain radiated in Tsunade's upper back, and she released herself.

 _Damn these heavy things,_ she thought, glaring at her chest.

Tsunade left the steamy bathroom, and into the arid coolness of her bedroom. She moved to sit on the end of her bed, and fell back gently. Her breasts flattened under the new gravity, and spilled over her ribs. She parted her knees, toes pointed on the floor. Her right hand trailed once again along the contours of her pelvis and felt their way between her slippery lips. As they dipped slowly in and out, her left hand raised to release the hot towel from her hair. It loosened, and damp blonde strands rolled onto the bed. The cool air kissed her temples, and allowed her eyebrows to relax.

Her working hand pushed deeper, going in slow and pulling out fast. Her back began to arch upward, and her abdominals flexed.

By instinct, her pace increased. Tightness grew in her womb, and a moan escaped her throat.

 _Harder, uhn, ohh.. Harder._

Her knees began to quake, and her swollen breasts bounced as they bobbed against her working arm.

The pressure inside her was building. Tsunade began rocking her pelvis forward and back. A great wave of ecstasy came over her, but she did not stop.

 _One…_

Shallower now, her fingers were soaked and slippery. They worked now in circles, and faster. Tsunade's throat felt paralyzed, only whimpers left with her breath. A second burst of pleasure caused her abdomen to jolt upward.

 _Two…_

" _Lady Hokage…"_ A soft voice whispered in Tsunade's mind. " _Allow me to assist you."_ Tsunade closed her eyes, and withdrew her hand from the throbbing cleft between her legs.

She imagined Shizune, in nothing but black lacy panties, standing before her bed. Shizune touched her own petite breasts, then knelt before her superior. Her little hands groped Tsunade's thighs, and pulled her face between them.

" _Help me clean up, would you?"_ Tsunade imagined she would say.

" _Of course, my lady…"_ Shizune drew closer, and Tsunade could feel her breath.

Shizune's tongue lapped softly around the juicy, pink opening. Then, as Tsunade began to relax, Shizune smushed her lips onto Tsunade's flesh, and sucked.

The hairs on her arms raised, and blood rushed to her nipples. Her hands jolted up to brace her chest, and rubbed gently.

" _Make me cum, Shizune."_

Her assistant forced her legs further apart, and wriggled her tongue in slow. Tsunade felt Shizune close her lips around her labia, kissing and twisting.

The heat of Shizune's breath and wetness of her lips sparked a jittery sensation within Tsunade. Her insides tightened, and with a single stroke of Shizune's curled tongue, the climax rang in Tsunade's ears like a heavenly chime. She felt Shizune hesitate, but she quickly smacked her hand against Shizune's hair, and pushed down onto her.

" _Don't stop!"_ She screamed, her voice trailing off into a moan

Shizune rubbed her thumbs firmly on the insides of Tsunade's thighs, and slowly thrusted her tongue in and out, swallowing Tsunade's silken discharge.

" _Good girl"_ Tsunade cooed, releasing her grip from Shizune's scalp. Her breaths grew deeper. The rising and falling of her chest slowed.

Her skin was cold, nearly freezing. Tsunade jolted up from the bed and clasped her shoulders. Still naked, hair wet from her bath, she realized she had fallen asleep. The sun had gone down, and the only light was peeking from the doorway of the bathroom. She stood up slowly, and went to wash her face and hands. After brushing through her hair and tying it back, Tsunade felt heavy shame.

 _I'm glad I'm not beautiful, or pretty even. Any man who fell in love with me would be disappointed._

Tsunade dressed herself in loose, warm pajama pants, and reached for a medical elastic band in her closet. From the middle of her back, she wrapped it around, and around, binding her chest. She tied it tightly after aggressively rearranging her breasts with her hands.

 _This body…_

Nobody knows that her cold attitude is rooted in self-hate. Nobody knows that she suffocates every day in the clothing she wears. Nobody knows that the reason she will never marry, is because a man could never bring her happiness.


End file.
